edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Yer Ed
For the GameBoy Advance level, see Cool Yer Ed (GBA). Cool Yer Ed is the first level of the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, Eddy spies an opportunity to make money when the weather becomes oppressively hot by making snow cones and selling them to the neighborhood kids. Unfortunately, they'll first need a source of ice, so the Eds trek through the neighborhood on a hunt for ice. Plot *''sun is beating down on Peach Creek. It's a hot summer's day, and the Eds are in the midst of the cul-de-sac, trying to think up ways to profit from it.'' Eddy: "So, Sockhead, where are we gonna get enough ice to make snow cones?" Edd: "I'm sure we can locate sufficient frost shavings from the backyard coolers of the neighborhood kids, Eddy." Ed: "I am cool like a cabbage, guys." ---- The Eds are in a backyard with Jimmy. Beside Jimmy is a cooler. *'Eddy': "Look guys there's a cooler by Jimmy! You finally have a chance to use your head Ed! Come on Lumpy! Show that cooler who's boss!" Ed slams his head down on the cooler. ---- *''cooler breaks, and a squirrel and giant block of ice pop out. Jimmy looks at them and screams.'' Jimmy: "AAAH!" uses a gate to escape the backyard. ---- Ed collects a piece of ice and carries on through the gate Jimmy went through. In the next yard, he finds another cooler. After smashing it and collecting the ice, there seems to be no way out. *'Ed': "I've got an idea! You guys push me, and I'll smash the wood with my head." Ed uses the Batter-Ed to break through a fence. On the other side is a chicken, which squawks and flaps before Ed catches it. The chicken explodes, revealing the Easter egg "Big Head". Ed goes through another open gate and into the next yard. He begins digging in a sandbox. *'Ed': "Dig a hole, dig a hole!" Ed unearths part of the Edzilla costume. *'Ed': "Trick or treat and smell my feet." The Eds come across a dog. *'Ed': "Nice doggie." Ed goes back into the previous yard, finds a cat, and after stunning it picks it up. He goes back to the dog and heaves the cat in its direction. ---- *''cat lands behind the dog. It instantly runs away, squeezing through a hole in the fence. The dog can't go through the hole, so it instead breaks the fence to pursue the cat, leaving behind the cooler and the Eds.'' ---- Ed smashes the cooler and collects the ice. He then runs into the next backyard. He heads over to a corner and collects a jawbreaker that was hiding behind two trash cans. *'Ed': "Yummy yummy in my tummy!" The Eds head towards the house. ---- *''Eds stop. In front of them is a cooler.'' Eddy: "Look! Another cooler! More ice for my scam!" giggles. "But first, we've gotta get rid of that loudmouthed little sister of yours, Ed." is sitting by the cooler. "Quick, Sockhead!" is looking at a clothesline, waiting for his dolls to dry. "Use your slingshot on Jimmy's dolls!" Edd: "Violence only begets violence, Eddy." Eddy: "Do it, ya sissy! Use those water balloons!" Edd: out his slingshot "Fine. But it'll be on your guilty conscience." ---- Edd leaps on a picnic table and readies his slingshot. He shoots off one of Jimmy's dolls. *'Jimmy': "AAH!" Edd knocks down the second toy. *'Jimmy': "Stop it!" Edd shoots down the third. ---- *''bursts into tears.'' Jimmy: "SARRAAAHHH!!!" runs past Sarah, crying all the way, and rushes out through a gate. Sarah follows him. ---- The Eds run over to the cooler, break it, and collect the ice. *'Eddy': "We need more ice!" The Eds head into the backyard Sarah and Jimmy were in. They've gone into a house, but the house has a window open. Ed's job is to throw squirrels through the window and into the house. *'Ed': "Prepare to meet your doom!" Ed throws three squirrels through the open window. ---- *''and Jimmy run out of the house, chased by three squirrels. Eddy and his friends watch the chaos.'' Eddy: "Wow! Look at 'em go!" Sarah: "Ed!!!!" Ed: "I make a good squirrel-tosser, huh, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yeah!" hi-five. "Nice job, Monobrow! Let's head in." ---- The Eds enter the house. Ed collects the ice and then throws a fridge at a closed door, weakening it. *'Eddy': "Okay, Lumpy! Let's try Batter-Ed on the door and finish it off!" Ed breaks through the door, and the Eds find themselves in a garage. They exit through another door and find themselves at Rolf's farm. The Eds head for a shed. ---- *''the shed, a machine is cranking out gigantic meatballs.'' Eddy "Hey, check out those balls! They're just the right size for my scam." Eds head towards the machine. Rolf steps in front of them. Rolf: "Halt! Who riles Rolf's radish?" Eddy: "Cool it, Stretch. We're just gonna borrow your machine for a bit." Rolf: "Surely you jest, hands-of-a-baby Ed-boy. Only after you have toiled in filth like the son of a shepherd can you use such a machine. Begone!" Eddy: "Sheesh! What's with this guy?" ---- The Eds exit the shed and Batter-Ed the gate to the pigs' corral. ---- *''pigs break free and run wild. Rolf steps into the maylay.'' Rolf: "Ay! Rolf's foal is clean! Ed-boys, help Rolf put the sows back in their sty!" Eddy: "Sure thing, Rolf. We get to use the machine when we're done." considers this. Ed rides by on a pig. Ed: "Whee!" ---- Ed's job is to pick up the pigs and throw them into the sty. He does this by stunning the pigs, then picking them up and carrying them to the entrance, and then throwing them in. Eventually, he catches all three and puts them away. *'Rolf': "You have done well, nincompoops! You may now use Rolf's machine." The Eds use the Batter-Ed to break into the fence. Ed finds a jawbreaker in a fenced-off area. *'Ed': "Yummy yummy in my tummy!" Edd heads over to Rolf's machine and starts fiddling with it. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" He gets the machine to work. ---- *''machine is ready to work. Eddy runs over with a hose and starts pouring ice into the machine.'' Eddy: "Snow cones for suckers! We're gonna be rich, I tell ya!" machine starts cranking out snow cones with a strange brown tint. Edd and Eddy laugh until they notice Ed eating the snowballs. Ed: "Yum, meaty." Trivia *This level focuses on Eddy trying to make snow cones. Interestingly, he eventually did this in "Look Before You Ed," with his snow cone cannon scam. *In this episode, Ed is given the most use, as he is the one using his abilities the most (Batter-Ed and throwing things). Edd is the only other necessary character, and he's only needed twice (to slingshot Jimmy's dolls and to start the machine). Eddy does not have to be used in this level to complete it. *The chicken chase is found in the third backyard, after you get through the first two. Completing it unlocks the Easter egg "Big Head". *The sandbox is found in the backyard after the chicken chase, and part of the Edzilla costume can be found inside of it. *There are three pigs in this level. This is the second time Rolf has been seen with three pigs; the first time was in "Know it All Ed," when he dug three mud pits for his trio of pigs. Usually, though, he is only seen with one pig, Wilfred. *In the ending cutscene, a few of Ed's posters and Ed's bed can be seen in the background. This is a reference to "Rambling Ed," when Ed temporarily moved into Rolf's shed in order to get away from Sarah. *The music for this level was taken from "Know it All Ed" and "Dear Ed." (The ending disco tune was not used, however.) *Right before the level is completed, you can see a lawnmower in Rolf's shed that looks very similar to the one Edd had in "Keeping up with the Eds." *The machine that the Eds use to make snow cones heavily resembles Rolf's Wiener Machine. Gallery CoolYerEd1.jpg|Here comes the sun... CoolYerEd2.jpg|The Eds set themselves to scheming. CoolYerEd3.jpg|Jimmy and a squirrel. CoolYerEd4.jpg|The chicken chase. CoolYerEd5.jpg|Ed carrying a cat. CoolYerEd6.jpg|Sarah. CoolYerEd7.jpg|Jimmy and his toys. CoolYerEd8.jpg|"Violence only begets violence, Eddy." CoolYerEd9.jpg|Edd using his slingshot. CoolYerEd10.jpg|Throwing squirrels. CoolYerEd11.jpg|Exit, pursued by squirrels. CoolYerEd12.jpg|"Hey, check out those balls!" CoolYerEd13.jpg|"Halt! Who riles Rolf's radish?" CoolYerEd14.jpg|Man, Rolf looks frazzled. CoolYerEd15.jpg|Ed on a pig! CoolYerEd16.jpg|Pig on an Ed! CoolYerEd17.jpg|A flying pig. CoolYerEd18.jpg|Edd starts the machine. CoolYerEd19.jpg|Eddy's ready to go. CoolYerEd20.jpg|And snow cone production is begun! CoolYerEd21.jpg|A pile of snow cones. CoolYerEd22.jpg|Edd and Eddy laugh. CoolYerEd23.jpg|Well, at least Ed profited. Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels